La historia de una gota
by Saiph Feder
Summary: SiriusxRemus. Slash . ¿Hacia dónde se dirige la mirada de Remus J. Lupin cuando se encuentra con un Sirius Black bañado en vapor y gotas de agua? El deseo más poderoso y detallado que podría pedir un licántropo merodeador al borde del colapso.


**Notas de la historia: **Este es mi primer fancfic publicado. Espero que la lectura resulte agradable y claro, que les guste. En especial a quienes aman la pareja SiriusxRemus, como yo. Y por ser mi "primer" fic, se lo dedico a quien me animó a sacarlo a la luz, seguro, a mi siempre querida Suiris .  
¿Y el disclaimer? Ni idea en dónde va (esto de ser principiante es un problema), así que lo dejo acá.

**Disclaimer:** Sí, sí, lo que todos saben. Es imposible que de la nada salga yo diciendo: "¡Harry Potter es mío!", en ese caso preferiría decir: "¡Sirius es mío¡Y Remus es de Sirius¡Así que ambos son míos!" Pero bueno... Harry Potter y estos dos adorables personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Todos los créditos para ella. Escribo esto solo para seguir dándole vida a mis merodeadores favoritos y no pretendo conseguir premios monetarios (chocolates se aceptan y mejor aún si son blancos. Un review aunque sea sería un GRAN premio también). Lo que sí, la gota mágica es mía. Gracias.

* * *

**La historia de una gota**

Caen las perladas gotas por la espalda del estudiante de Gryffindor. Brillan entre el vaho de las duchas que corren sin parar. Solo dos merodeadores en el interior del lugar; uno de los mejores magos de Hogwarts, Sirius Black, y el siempre correcto y ahora embobado Remus Lupin.

_¿Qué magia me podría convertir en esa gota?_ _Solo una gota. No pido ser las que resbalan por esos brazos esculpidos a mano por el quidditch. No esas que recorren las piernas labradas por eternas carreras en los jardines. Tampoco quiero ser esas que bailan en su cabello y luchan por no caer tras las otras ya muertas en el suelo húmedo. No deseo ser esas que vibran en su pecho cada vez que él aspira antes de regresar otra vez bajo el chorro de agua._

Miradas penetrantes y la punta de una lengua que se mueve por sí sola y se rasca con el filo de los dientes de Lupin. El hombre lobo ahoga suspiros y se mezcla con el vapor su fulminante concentración.

_No quiero zigzaguear como esas que viajan en su fuerte abdomen. __Tampoco quiero enloquecer como esas que se corren apresuradas en el andar por su firme trasero. No quiero gritar como las que caen bruscamente desde sus caderas hasta las piernas. Tampoco quiero verme demente y desesperado como las que se esconden en el vello de su entrepierna. Aunque suena tentador, no quiero ser un desvergonzado como esas que salen de su ombligo y se van en picada por su pelvis hasta lanzarse al abismo desde la punta de su miembro. No quiero suicidarme cruelmente como las que son escupidas por él cuando, en intentos desesperados por besarlo, se lanzan desde su nariz directamente a la boca. _

Sirius baja la cabeza y deja que el agua desemboque sobre su nuca. Apoya los brazos en los azulejos y deja caer su cuerpo sobre ellos. La boca entreabierta, respirando entre las gotas. Piernas separadas. Abre lentamente sus ojos y el vapor se corta, formando un camino a su brillo imposible de empañar. Salvaje. Sus dedos se tensan y las uñas se incrustan en la colisión de cada baldosa. _Dios_… Es el mejor espectáculo del día. Regalo de los dioses por lo sublime, o tal vez de los demonios por ese excitante llamado a revolcarse en el pecado con cada trozo de su piel.

_Sirius… le__s haces el amor a las gotas frente a mí y estas se burlan de mi hambre, de mi lujuria escondida tras éste aspecto de niño bueno. No me hagas esto Merlín. Dame magia… Ya dije que no quería ser ninguna de esas gotas débiles que malgastan su estadía en aquel templo llamado Sirius Black. Pero sí quiero ser una, solo una… esa… esa pequeña e incolora que está en la punta de su flequillo, la que con su aspecto inofensivo y apacible acaba de caer despacio sobre su frente. Se desliza temerosa por su nariz y se asusta al desmayarse en sus labios. No quiere ser escupida como las demás y se esconde en el borde. Se atreve a dar un paso al labio inferior. Lo besa y él la deja. Perezosa, busca más y recorre los caminos de su mentón, navega por su cuello, disfruta de la vista sobre la manzana de Adán, descansa en lo alto y vuelve al ataque. Corre feliz por su clavícula y se revuelca en su pecho, pisa aquel terreno tembloroso y se afirma de uno de sus pezones. Cuando todo deja de vibrar, suspira. _

_Su cuerpo ahora es celeste y más grande. Los restos de las que han muer__to en el intento de la travesía la vuelven más fuerte y la hacen sentir más importante. Con un poco más de Valentía, se deja caer en su abdomen; suelo escarpado y lleno de peligrosos desniveles rocosos. Lo ve desde allí; aposento en el que muchas de sus compañeras han decidido yacer. Rodando sinuosamente curiosea en el borde del ombligo. Quiere entrar, pero si lo hace no saldrá, se quedará como una de las tantas que han querido llegar más allá, pero se ven tentadas en el camino de su sensualidad. Camina por el borde y retoma camino por debajo de él. _

Sirius se mueve. Algo le hace cosquillas y se acaricia el estómago.

_¿Ha muerto la gota? …__ ¡No! Está allí, aún lucha, en la punta del dedo de Sirius. ¡Quiero ser esa Merlín¡Mírala! Se afirma en uno de sus dedos y corre desesperada hasta sus nudillos. _

Sirius se estira bajo la ducha, levanta ambos brazos. Se despereza.

_Cae la __gota —caigo— rápidamente por su muñeca, recorre su brazo. Sus músculos se mueven y el recorrido se vuelve frenético. Reposa un poco en su codo pero vuelve a caer de golpe sobre su cadera. Suspira. Es fuerte y perseverante, y ahora es grande, azul y resplandeciente. Sonríe. La batalla es cruel, pero debe seguir, quiere seguir. Su pelvis la invita a acercarse… demasiado tentador. Aún ve a otras escondidas en el vello, pero las esquiva y cierra los ojos cuando se abre paso en el camino azabache y encrespado de su entrepierna. Lo llama a la locura y al placer._

Lupin se muerde el borde de los labios. Que invitación. Definitivamente quiere, anhela ser esa gota.

_Enorme. S__us compañeras la miran con envidia y rabia por su atrevimiento. Desgarra parte de su propio cuerpo por llegar hasta allí. Un trampolín suave, algo arrugado y endurecido. Brilla bajo el agua y parece ser el centro al cual todas las demás desean llegar. Camina lentamente y disfruta con la boca llena de aquel puente. Mira como las demás caen desesperadas. Ella no, camina y engulle su sabor para retenerlo. Se tienta, claro¿quién no? Pero ella es diferente, quiere ser querida y tener el orgullo de recorrerlo por completo. Se queda en la punta. Oscila y teme, pero sonríe. Puede hacerlo, claro que puede. Saca su poder interior y se lanza. Se satisface en el aire y se amolda en una de sus piernas._

Sirius gira para gozar del agua tibia.

_Ella goza de su propia fortuna. Aquel movimiento la deja en el trasero. Es el último tramo. Trota feliz y es más grande, mucho más grande y su azul es fuerte y destella__, arde, como las estrellas que se queman en el fuego azul más eléctrico. Pasa la colina de sus nalgas, investiga y acaricia, le hace cosquillas a su piel que se contrae a cada segundo, dejando un trasero digno de devorar. Da un nuevo suspiro y sigue su camino. Afortunada. Corre, juguetea entre los vellos de sus piernas y rauda esquiva las elevaciones de su rodilla. Corre, corre, a punto de llegar a su pie. _

_Merlín, mírala… lo logró. Déjame ser como ella. Déjame acariciarlo así, sin que lo note. Déjame amarlo así, sin que ponga atención a ese detalle. _

—¿Así que eras tú? —Sirius se agacha y estira el brazo. Su dedo índice toma la hinchada gota azul y la recuesta.

Lupin abre los ojos junto con su boca.

—Mira, Lunático —Se acerca hasta Remus con el dedo en el aire, arrullando la perla azulada—. Me ha estado haciendo cosquillas todo este rato. Creyó que no me había dado cuenta —La mira y le sonríe con malicia— Soy irresistible hasta para una gota —La examina y luego mira a Remus, esperando respuesta.

—¿Entonces es afortunada por haber recorrido a Sirius Black, no?

—Seguro. La todopoderosa que pensó que no había notado su presencia —Elevó el dedo y dejó la cristalizada gota en la punta de la nariz de Remus.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el licántropo. Su pecho se aceleró inexplicablemente.

—Quiero que la sientas también. Quiero verla rodar —sonrió y se cruzó de brazos, mirando como la gota comenzaba a caer lentamente por las pecas de Lupin.

—Serás raro, Canuto —El chico intentaba ver la gota en su nariz. La gota que vivió.

—Ya sabes. Yo no miro desde las penumbras. Y si quiero ver esa gota, la miro de cerca y te lo digo o hago que lo notes.

El corazón de Remus se sobresaltó y su nerviosismo aumentó.

—Es mejor eso a que luego se me escape información que no debería saber¿no crees?

_Claro… lo notó… sabía que la miraba__… ¡Si serás tonto, Remus¿De qué otra manera habría sabido yo por dónde anduvo la gota? _

—Aunque no hubieses comentado su recorrido, Lunático, lo hubiera sabido. Pero creo que tú no eres tan perspicaz —Bajó la mirada hasta uno de los muslos de Remus.

Una gota enorme y con cierto brillo dorado se mezclaba con la gota azulada.

—Si Merlín me convirtió en perro, también podría convertirme en gota.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Notas finales: **Si tienen alguna opinión con respecto a este fic, les agradecería que me la hicieran saber. ¿Cómo? A través de los clásicos reviews. Gracias.


End file.
